Onani Prince
by Mooninlove
Summary: Chelsea liked to do diary visit to everyone in the island. In the last visit of the day she discover Will doing something weird. My first Lemon. XDDDDDDD it's rather embarassing


Harvest moon and its characters belong to natsume.

Onani means… masturbation, for everyone who doesn't know. I read a manga called onani master, and believe me, even thought it sounds hentai, it isn´t, it's really deep and awesome.

English isn't my mother language, so forgive me if I make mistakes, and if you find one please tell me so I can fix it.

Warning: Mature content, Lemon. :U I don't even know why I'm writing this but I love this couple.

**Onani Prince**

Chelsea's P.O.V:

I did my daily chores and took a shower in my new bathroom. I was really happy; my house was almost finished, I only needed to buy the husband bed…. Well it's not like I need it, I have been too concentrated in work and restoring the islands, to develop any love relationship with any of the guys.

After I dressed up I went to gather stuff around the island and as I usually did, I visited all of my friends. It's been four years since I started living here, some of my female friends were already married and the rest had boyfriends; this made me feel kind of lonely…

There was just one stop before going to my house, my best male friend's home. I picked a pretty flower on the way and went to the big ship at the shore. I admit that I have been feeling weird towards him since a couple of months ago, my heart beats fast every time I see him and I get this… hungry feeling? Well… hum hum "clears throat", I think I may be falling in love with him, but I'm a little scared of telling him… after all, I really like our friendship.

Will is rather sweet. He says I'm pretty like the flowers I give him; at the beginning I thought he was corny but then I started to like the compliments.

I knocked the door; there was no answer so I knocked again. "It's weird; he is always here at this time". I looked at my watch, it was 9PM. I started to leave but I heard a weird noise coming from the inside, I got curious and tried to open the door; it was unlocked and I entered in silence. I closed the door and looked around; I spotted Will's golden hair… He was sitting in his sofa. A weird noise came from him. "Is he feeling alright?" I thought to myself and got close. I finally could see his face; he was rather red and panted heavily, "Is he sick?" I got a little closer and saw his arm doing a weird move, I followed it until I saw his hand… grabbing his… "Holy shit!" I shouted in my mind; He was… masturbating and I was just seeing is thing throb.

Well, let's say I couldn't help but watch. My face felt hot and I started feeling the hunger again. He continued massaging his member, he moaned lowly and closed his eyes, those sky blue eyes I love. Ok… now I was starting to feel… wet? Oh no… no, no, no. I needed to leave now. I started walking backward to the exit but then… I stumbled on that stupid table I always stumble on. It made a thud noise and I saw with fear how Will turned to see the origin of the noise.

Will's P.O.V:

I heard a thud noise behind me. "Oh no! Is someone there?" I thought, ashamed. There was Chelsea, the girl I was… thinking about while masturbating. I didn't masturbate that much before coming to the island, but since a year ago I have felt this hunger towards Chelsea. I feel ashamed of my toughs about my best friend, but I just can't help it; I really love her after all. I saw her red face "So… she saw me…" My stomach felt weird… rather bad. I zipped up my pants, my member was still hard, so, I took my jacket off and tied it around my hips to cover it.

—Chelsea… - I cleared my throat – Did you see…?

Chelsea nodded her face still red. I was really embarrassed… at least I didn't say her name while doing it, or she would know the truth.

—I-I-I'm so-sorry Will, I must have left when you didn't answer the door.

—It's my fault, my lady. I didn't close the door while doing something so dirty… – I smiled but I felt rather sick.

—I… I don't think it's dirty – She said covering her face in embarrassment – It's… it's just natural, isn't it? – I was a little surprised, I was caught once by one of my ex girlfriends while I was doing it… and she just slapped me.

—I… suppose it is… – I felt my face go red, I decided to go to the bathroom, end with my agony quickly and come back to talk to Chelsea again, and try to convince her I wasn't a pervert – Wait… here.

Chelsea's :

Will started walking to his bathroom, I felt the urge of stopping him so I grabbed the jacked on his hip; he was rather tall, so it was easier than grabbing his shoulder and was closer than his arms. The jacket untied itself and felt on the floor. He looked embarrassed and covered his still hard part, he started running to the bathroom but I stopped him… with a tackle.

I sat on his back while he was on the floor. I felt like a wild animal hunting for its prey, and really didn't know why I was doing this… Or maybe I did?

—Chel-Chelsea? – He started fighting back, trying to get me off.

Will's :

Is she going to kill me? I knew it… she thinks I'm a dirty pervert. I finally managed to turn around but she was still there, sitting on me, and touching my pack with her butt. "Hell… Is she trying to drive me crazy? Just kill me at once!" I felt my heart racing… this position was rather… exciting.

—Chel… – I couldn't end saying her name, I was shout by a kiss… I was being kissed by that beautiful woman. She broke the kiss to breath and looked at me smiling.

Chelsea's P.O.V:

I don't know what have gotten into me. First tackled him, and then I forcibly kissed him. And there I was, smiling like a pervert.

Will's P.O.V:

My mind went blank; I couldn't control my actions anymore. I hold her hips with my hands and sat, with her still sitting on my lap. She looked surprised and flustered; and I just couldn't help it anymore. I kissed her with passion, and when she opened her mouth to breath I took the chance to get in. I licked her tongue playfully and she moaned lowly; that made me lose all my senses. Our tongues danced inside her mouth; when we parted to breathe, a thread of saliva joined our mouths. She panted heavily and I licked my lips, looking at those pretty eyes of her.

I hold her and went to my bed. I laid her on it and looked at her flustered face, I placed myself on top of her; recovering some of my senses. "This is too good to be truth, if I'm dreaming I will gladly continue it".

Chelsea's :

I knew where this was going. My heart was beating like crazy and I could feel his heart beating too. He took his shirt off, revealing his toned chest; I still remember the first time I saw him on the beach, I stared at him like a pervert until Julia hit me with the beach ball. And now I'm staring at him like a pervert again. He took my bandana off and kissed my forehead; his hand went into my shirt, caressing my body until he found my breasts. He massaged them and I moaned in pleasure; he kissed my neck, giving random licks sometimes. He helped me take of my jacket and shirt.

Will's :

I finally took her shirt off; there they were those big breasts that only that lady Julia could win in size. I still remember the first time I saw her on the beach; not only her breasts but her body was great, she was toned from working on her farm; I stared like a pervert until my cousin Sabrina elbowed me. But now I could stare as much as I wanted; and not only that, I could see more if I just…

I untied her bra, and saw those gorgeous twins. My heart beating fast; I started touching them; I felt "him" getting harder and my hips instinctively rubbed against her body. I felt her hand caressing my chest and getting lower and lower; I heard the zipper going down and felt her hand searching for "him"; it wasn't that long until she touched it and begin massaging in circular motion.

—I like that – I whispered and felt her nipples hard.

Chelsea's :

Will is driving me crazy, I don't know what he is doing, but he is doing it right. I finally found the hole the boys' underwear has for them to go to the bathroom. I touched his throbbing member and he moaned a little. His face right now is priceless; if I could, I would take a picture to save the memory. I took his member out and started rubbing it. He started licking my nipples and it felt really good. His left hand caressed my body and unbuttoned my shorts; I stooped rubbing him so he could take them off, leaving me only with my panties. I continued rubbing his member that was hardening; his hand went under my panties and touched my clit.

—Ahh… Will – I kissed him, still rubbing him. Will started moving his hips and matched the rhythm of my hand; he moaned and continued touching my clit gently. I felt how one of his fingers went inside me, making me wetter.

Will's P.O.V:

I couldn't stand it anymore. If this continued like that I would come without even going inside. I took her hand, the one rubbing "him", and kissed it gently. I took her wet panties and the rest of my clothes off; she wasn't wet enough to receive me yet, so I caressed her a little more. She moaned, and my instinct told me she was ready; I opened her thighs kindly and positioned my member on her entrance. The head of my member touched her entrance, it was warm and inviting.

—I'm ready, Will – she said with a sexy voice. I kissed her while I went inside with a move of my hips. I felt electricity all over my body; it was really wet and nice inside… She broke the kiss and moaned; that was such a delicious sound I wanted to hear more.

I finally felt like her insides were relaxed enough, so I started moving. She kissed my neck and moaned deliciously. I was really hard and those moans invited me to go faster, I was trying to control myself to not go on a rampage. She pressed her thighs on my hips and I couldn't control myself anymore; I heard her moans while I penetrated her faster and faster. "I'm going to come" While I was thinking this I felt how she came first, the walls of her insides throbbed against "him" and I couldn't retain it anymore. I trusted her, a couple of times before coming inside. I kissed her and we stayed like that for a while.

—You are crazy, we aren't using protection – She panted

—I wanted to come inside you – I caressed her cheek.

I Laid at her side and hugged her from behind. She smelled really nice, like flowers. We stayed quiet for some minutes.

—That was… really good, Will.

—Chelsea… what does this make us?

—Lo-lovers? Boyfriend and girlfriend? – she sounded nervous

—Really? – I smiled happily – I'm curious, did you really want to do what we did?

—I-I came in your private moment, but I just stared like a pervert while you were doing that – I felt my face hot – I don't know why but… I felt like I was hungry.

—Is that so? – Ok, now I have completely lost it. There was the girl I loved saying she got excited watching me. "He" was awake again.

Chelsea's :

This is rather embarrassing; I don't know how those words came from my mouth "Hell… I'm a pervert". I felt something poking against my butt and Will's hands started to touch my body again. "A second round? But… I feel kind of tired"

—Chelsea, I too, feel hungry when I see you – My heart felt like exploiting and before I knew it, I was "hungry again".

I felt his touch, he touched my breasts and went down to touch my clit. He held my leg up and placed his member at the entrance; he entered slowly and then I was again, moaning like crazy. He didn't have to hold my leg long before I maintained it up by myself. He used the freed hand to press my clit against the "action"; it felt too good. I turned my head to kiss him and I panted heavily. He kissed my neck and caressed my hair; thrusting faster and faster, he stopped suddenly; still inside he started to move differently, to the sides and then back and forward. He started going inside and out again and then I felt how he came before me, the little disappointment I felt quickly vanished when I felt his seed inside, the feeling of the warm liquid made me come really hard. He moaned showing me that he liked it.

—That was really nice Chelsea – he whispered to me – Can we stay like this for a while? – I nodded and he hugged me, still inside – Chelsea, I love you.

I was in shock; he smelled my hair and hugged me tightly.

—I-I Love you too Will

Will's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning "I knew it! All a dream!" I though until I saw I was naked… and saw that note from Chelsea saying that she had to leave early to tend her farm.

—I had made love with Chelsea, twice, and then she said she loved me… wow… I can't believe my luck.

I got up and prepared myself for the day.

Chelsea's P.O.V:

I woke up early, I was used to it. I needed to tend my farm, so I dressed up and went to my farm in silence before the towns people woke up. Finding out like that would be rather embarrassing.

I tended my crops, then my animals and was ready to do my diary visits. I took a bath and prepared lots of flowers to give to Will… yeah… it was rather weird to give flowers to your boyfriend "boyfriend, I like the sound of that" but he liked them a lot.

I left the flowers in a vase at my house so I could visit all my friends before going with Will. When I entered Mirabelle's farm I noticed she wasn't there. "Oh right, today the shop is closed" I heard some giggles.

—Chelsea, is that you? – That was Julia's voice.

—Ah Julia! – I said happily going to the back of the store, where Julia and her mother lived. I was surprised to find not only Julia but all my girl friends sitting and giggling.

—So here she comes, after her hot night with Will – Lanna sang and I felt my face blush

—H-h-h-how?

—You see, Sabrina went last night to bring Will something important and when she opened the door she said she saw your two kissing on the floor in a suggestive position – I opened my eyes with surprise and looked at Sabrina that had a sorry face – Ha ha don't blame her, we saw her acting weird this morning and "torture" her to find out the truth - Said Natalie and I immediately forgave Sabrina, I knew how "convincing" my friends were when it came to take the truth out of you.

—So, how far did you get? – Asked Julia and I decided to say the truth, I wasn't good at lying and I didn't want to be "tortured" either.

—Fourth base… - Lily that was sipping some juice, spitted all in surprise.

—I knew this would happen… you looked like you would jump on each other at any time since some months ago – Said Julia, not surprised at all.

—What? Really? – I was speechless, so I was hunting my prey without noticing it?

—I can't believe this… really… so what is your relationship now?

—I think… – I put my pointer fingers together, shyly – I think we are a couple now.

—You think? – Asked Lanna worried

—Well… he said he loved me – My friends squealed when I said that.

—Then, what are you doing here? Go and see him! – Julia said happily and I nodded. I exited the shop and looked at my watch; I had to wait until 9 when he came to his home. Time went a little slow. The time came finally and I picked up the flowers, heading to his ship.

I opened the door happily and I saw him in sitting in his sofa as he usually did.

—Will – I called happily and he turned to see me with that red face of him.

—Chel-Chelsea

—Will… where you… again?

Will cleared his throat.

—I was feeling kind of lonely…

His face was as red as a tomato, and it was adorable. I closed the door and put the flowers on a vase. I got close to him and kissed him.

—You have me now – I smiled and he smirked… wow that was hot.

Epilogue: Well, Will and I had some "adventures" together (doing it everywhere we could) before deciding it was time to take the next step. I bought the husband's bed!

**End**

That was fun LOL naughty virgin mind of mine :U hope you enjoyed it cuz I won't write lemon for a long time


End file.
